Xigbar
He pretended to work for Dormammu when he atempted to work alone. During the fight with false Disney characters He returns to Xemnas to fight back false disney. Tuxedo Lovelace vs Dormammu At the Skull Rock, Xigbar meditated to restore Adolf Hitler. Rinkus and Sierra reported that they found the cure to revive Adolf Hitler. Xigbar put the cure in the hole and pulled the switch. The machine went wild and the place exploded. Inside Tuxedo's house, Tuxedo and Gabriel were watching football. Xigbar and Hitler appeared while Tuxedo and Gabriel were busy watching football. Xigbar pulled the gun, aiming at the mirror and fired the ammo. The mirror cracked. Xigbar demanded that Tuxedo should die. Gabriel was trying to fight back against Hitler, but Xigbar pushed him. Xigbar aiming at them, Tuxedo and Gabriel ran and hid behind the couch. Hitler ran to to the couch and threw it far away. They frightfully looked back. Xigbar aimed at Tuxedo and Gabriel, and Shadow Queen coiled Xigbar and Hitler in her Tentacle and pulled them under her dress. She lifted up her shirt, showing her petticoat into Teeth. She put her dress down. Shadow Queen winked her eye at Tuxedo. It's unknown tht how Xigbar and Htler escaped and both seperated. He gathered The Element Empire, and Haywood Family and hired Terra, Demyx, and Gatomon to fight Kuja. Tuxedo Lovelace vs CarnEvil Tuxedo Lovelace and the gang are gonna take down the CarnEvil, but were ambushed by the Cauldron Born and attacked. The Cauldron Born almost kill them, but the Xigbar turns up, possibly tipped off by Terra and Stacy Hirano (who saw CarneEvil was born and alarmed the Xigbar to save them from the Cauldron Born), and fights an entire pack of the Cauldron Born. Although they manage to bite him several times, the Xigbar knocks one out cold and the rest run off in fright. P Team and Miracle Elite Heroes Vs Fatman's Forces comming soon... A Christmas Bizarro Xigbar and others were tied up in the dougon and later Xigbar was taken to Tabuu. LOTM - Birth of Miracle Elite Tuxedo and gang takeoff is so fast and clumsy it causes a car accident below on the streets. On the way they make connections with an airliner plane also en route to Australia and fall asleep in the plane's cargo holder. When the plane gets to Australia, Tuxedo flies the heroes out and into a little airport where a boy named Zick works. After Xaldin seeing the list, he figures out that any villain is at the bar and comes there disguised as a sailer with Xigbar's crew. When he mentions Ratigan, he and Dawson's drinks are drugged. Basil manages to find out the drinks are drugged, but Gex is drugged and ends up causing a bar fight. During the fight, Xigbar and his crew see Malware and follow him to Izaya's lair. Meister of War LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Xigbar will look after the Alpha Team, along with Kiki and Tombo. He looked forward to BlackGarurumon and Minster Sinster. Blackpool Xigbar joins with Black Star and the Star Alliance to fight The Templar Order led by Haytham Kenway Allies, Enemies, On Off Allies/Enemies Allies: Tuxedo Lovelace, Shadow Queen, Rapheal Lovelace, Maria Lovelace, Gabriel Haywood , Rainbow Haywood, The Element Empire, Dark Gabriel, Ivy, Demyx, Terra, Stacy Hirano, Raziel, Gatomon, Strong Bad, Gex the Gecko, Squide Girl, Index, Sam and Max, Marisa Kirisame, Chun li, Asuka kazama, Kitana, Opus the Penguin, Cait Sith, Grim Jr, Captain Knuckles, THe Helper Squad, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Finn, King Julian, Django, Marceline, Rivals: N/A On and Off Allies/Enimies: N/A Enimies: Dormammu and his gang, CarnEvil, Fatman, Saddam Hussein, The Music Meister, Dr. Bad Boon, El Malefico, Mechanical Genie, Red Squirrel, BlackGarurumon, The Children of BlackGarurumon, Minster Sinster, The Sinsters Of Evil, Zeus, Phantom Blot and The Bizarro League, Haytham Kenway, The Templar Order Voiced by: James Patrick Stuart Xigbar.jpg xigbar art.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Organization XIII Category:Characters hailing from the Kingdom Hearts Universe Category:Honorable Villains Category:Handicapped Characters Category:Villainous Friend Category:The Miracle Elite Category:Mercenaries Category:Reformed Villains Category:Magic Users Category:Dark Haired Protagonists Category:Royalty Category:Elementals Category:Traitors Category:Former members of Dormammu's alliance Category:Partial Human Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Second in Command Category:Criminals Category:Teleporters Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Co-Right Hand man Category:Villains who join forces with Heroes Category:True Neutral Category:Scar Barers Category:Characters in Tuxedo Lovelace vs CarnEvil Category:Gun Users Category:Gloved Characters Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Xehanorts Category:Characters in The Miracle Elite Adventures Category:Major Characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Handsome Characters Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Meister of War Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Tuxedo Lovelace Vs CarnEvil Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Guest Stars Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Heroes and Allies in The Alpha Team Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Characters in The Alpha Team Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Major Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Major Heroes of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Inferno Clan of Hell Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The Sinsters of Evil Category:The Element Empire's allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The Alpha Teams allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Multiversal Resistence's Allies Category:Major Heroes Category:Characters in LOTM - Birth of Miracle Elite Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Blackpool Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:The Star Alliance's Allies Category:Heroes in Meiser of War Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:Returning Heroes in Meiser of War Category:Returning Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Heroes in Blackpool Category:Enemies of Nox Decious Category:Enemies of Emperor Dalek Category:Enemies of Morpheus (God of War) Category:Enemies of Mecha Mario Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Major Characters of the Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502' storyline Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok)